<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Many Options by RyanK1415</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26640541">Many Options</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanK1415/pseuds/RyanK1415'>RyanK1415</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ant-Man (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Open Relationships, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:48:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26640541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanK1415/pseuds/RyanK1415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter gets to know the avengers out of his suit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clint Barton/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker/Sam Wilson, Peter Parker/Stephen Strange, Peter Parker/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Scott Lang/Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>231</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/18391760">I’m a Sucker for You</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/crunch_the_munch/pseuds/crunch_the_munch">crunch_the_munch</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you haven't read what inspired me I would recomed it. I personally love it and read it like ten times.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spider-Man only ever was out of costume with Tony Stark. </p><p>On the day he decided to show them himself out of his suit they were having a intense battle against a villian set on taking over New York with robotic animals that were damagining property's and endangering civilians.</p><p>After all the robots were taken care of the Avengers decided to have a celebration afterwards. </p><p>"Hey kid do you want to come to a celebration were having at the tower?" Tony asks in his Ironman suit. </p><p>Peter accepts a little to quickly and then says "But only if the others want to me there I wouldn't want to intrude." </p><p>"You are always welcome at the tower."</p><p>Peter blushes a little and says "I'll see you there." </p><p>He swings to the tower that was only a few blocks away. </p><p>After he gets inside the building he is greeted by his mentor and is asked if he's ready to start with the celebration. </p><p>Peter looks down at his suit that had gotten ripped up in multiple places during the battle and was covered with blood.</p><p>"Um if it’s not too much trouble could I maybe take a shower first? The robot tiger got me pretty good." He had asks rubbing his neck anxiously. </p><p>"Of course, you can use my shower and do you need any medical assistance or is your super healing dealing with it?" Tony offered.</p><p>"No my healing is taking care of it the wounds will be gone in a few hours but thank you so much, Mr Stark, I really appreciate it. But now I just need to find some clothes if that would be ok with you too." </p><p>"Call me Tony how many times do I have to tell you" he jokes. "Also you can borrow some of mine, we’re about the same size. I’ll help find something while your in the shower." </p><p>"You’re the best Tony." </p><p>Tony led him into his room. "Peter why do you keep your mask on around the others? The building is the most secure in New York and none of them have people they could tell your identity to if they wanted to other than each other." </p><p>Peter thinks this over for a minute. "I guess you’re right. It’s all bloody anyway and I don’t feel like washing just to get dirty again. Also now that I say it out loud it's pretty unhygienic." </p><p>"Alright. Everything you need should be in there. Go shower, you reak of sweat." </p><p>"Fine, fine I'm going." He disappeared into the bathroom for a couple minutes. He returned costumeless with just a towel wrapped around his waist.</p><p>Tony looked up at him and admires his interns body. "Peter you look hot." </p><p>"Excuse me?" Peter asks suprised that his mentor would say that to him. </p><p>" Um I mean you’re very handsome." </p><p>"Thanks, I guess?" He says blushing. </p><p>"Belive it. As much as I like having half naked guys in my room let's get you in some cloths." They decided on a black shirt and a pair of jeans. </p><p>While Peter changed in the walk in closet. Natasha came in looking for Tony.<br/>
But stops and asks where is the spider. </p><p>" I'm here Peter comes out of the closet." </p><p>" Is that..." </p><p>"Spider-Man" Tony finished.</p><p>"You can call me Peter." the teen smiles. </p><p>I'm not suprised that you’re a twink, Natasha says bluntly. </p><p>Is that a compliment? He asks turning to Tony and then looking back at the assassin. </p><p>"Yes, well it is in this case it is." 

"Anyway we're going to start the movie without you two soon. The boys are gonna lose their damn minds." the two hearing her saying before she left. </p><p>"Tony, what is that supposed to mean?" Peter asked nervously. </p><p>"Don’t worry about it. Let’s join the party." Tony said. </p><p>The billionare led him to the party. Nobody noticed them for a bit, Scott saw them first and started walking over to him.</p><p>"Who is this?" He asked, trying to be nonchalant.</p><p>This caught the attention of the rest of the team, who turned to look. Most of them checking Peter out. </p><p>"This is Spider-Man." Tony announced. </p><p>"Peter Parker he said sticking his hand out to shake Scott's. It’s nice to meet you, all of you. Well, out of costume that is," he says awkwardly. Taking back his hand. </p><p>Peter turns back to talk to Tony.</p><p>"Holy shit" Scott mouthed to the people on the couch the second Peter’s back was turned.</p><p>"I know right Clint mouthed back."</p><p>"I am sure they are gonna have a argument about who gets him soon." Wanda whispers to Nat whos making pop corn in the kitchen. </p><p>Meanwhile Bucky turns to Steve and asks "do you think Stark is screwing him already?"</p><p>The night went on the guys talking and getting to know Peter and eventually deciding a movie to watch. </p><p>Clint gives up his seat for Peter after he refused and sat between the webheads legs. Peter starts playing with Clints hair. Not noticing the dismay this gives the others. </p><p>Bucky wraps a arm around the back of the sofa and Peter falls asleep begins cuddling into the brunette. Surprising the soilder because he never is usually comfortable with people to be close physically with him other than his boyfriend Steve. </p><p>Suddenly Peter is being woke up by beening shook gently. </p><p>"Peter you fell asleep."</p><p>"Huh?" he rubs his eyes in confusion getting up off the assassin. Realising what happened he quickly apologises and blushes. </p><p>Bucky chuckles and pats him on his shoulder and says "I didn't mind its just the movie ended." </p><p>"Oh ok thank you for waking me."</p><p>"The pleasure was all mine."</p><p>Checking the time to see it is late Peter says, "I actually better get going, it’s getting late. I texted May that I'll be home after a movie with friends. Just leave me get my suit and I'll be out of your hair." </p><p>"Speaking of suits, do you want me to fix up yours for you. I’ll do the repairs and add some new upgrades if you'd like?" Tony offers. </p><p>"Really? You would do that of me?" </p><p>"Of course I would, I did design it for you remember. Just pick it up next time your here." </p><p>"Thank you Tony, you really are the best. Oh and thank you everyone for letting me come tonight, I had a amazing time" he says turning to the team. </p><p>"Thank you for coming, Peter. We enjoyed having you here," Steve said. Peter smiled and waved goodbye.
 
The second the elevator doors closed with Peter and Tony, Clint shouts, "He's mine." </p><p>"You can’t just say someone's yours, don't be so childish," Natasha said, hitting him on the shoulder.</p><p>"Oh really? Cause I think I just did." </p><p>"You can’t do that, he can pick anyone he wants even if it's none of us," Bucky interjected. </p><p>"I think Tony has his heart already anyway. Did you see the way he looks at him." Steve says. </p><p>Scott agrees. </p><p>"Who ever does get him you'll have Wanda and I to deal with if you hurt him," Natasha threatened.</p><p>....</p><p>Meanwhile in the elevator. </p><p> </p><p>"Thanks again Tony for the suit and inviting me."</p><p>"It's seriously no problem. In fact since you help out the avengers a lot and are going to be come one full time when your ready there's a room for you here for you." </p><p>"Oh my god really." </p><p>"It's not finished yet but yeah it will be finished soon and will be yours." </p><p>"Thank you so much Tony." He hugs his mentor. </p><p>He pulls back arms still wrapped around his boss and looks into his eyes. </p><p>He nervously leans in and kisses him. </p><p>They kiss for a moment. Tony is the first to pull away and says "I shouldn't be kissing you Peter." </p><p>Feeling confident Peter says "But you want to right?" while still blushing. </p><p>"You're going to be the death of me but yes I want to." </p><p>As he said that the elevator doors open and they both pull away completely. </p><p>Peter hugs Tony and says "We'll talk about this more next time I visit yeah?" He asks nervously. </p><p>"We'll see. Goodnight Peter there's a car waiting for you to drop you home." </p><p>"Goodnight Mr Stark see you soon." His heart racing when he opens the door and Happy asks him how the party went.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Just be you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thursday came around and Peter was walking into the tower and he goes to the lab where tony and Bruce are working. F.R.I.D.A.Y. announces his arrival and the AI unlocks the door and lets him in. When he enters, he finds Tony and a woman carefully working on something.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello. Just a minute we’ve been working on this project for hours, we just need to find our mistake,” The woman explained.</p><p> </p><p>Peter makes eye contact with Tony and they both smile.</p><p> </p><p>Tony sees Peters confusion towards the woman and gestures to her. “This is Doctor Helen Cho; she is a world-renowned geneticist and the leader of the U-GIN Research Group.”</p><p> </p><p>Peters eyes go wide recognising her name then turns to the doctor, “It’s a pleasure to meet you Doctor Cho, I’m Peter.” he says reaching his hand out to shake hers.</p><p> </p><p>She takes his hand and says “It’s a pleasure to meet you too”.</p><p> </p><p>“Um would you mind if I take a look?” Peter asked sweetly.</p><p> </p><p>Cho looked at Tony who shrugged. “Be my guest” She says stepping away from the table to show him the work.</p><p> </p><p>After carefully examining it for a moment Peter points to the middle of the screen, “Shouldn’t that be a C instead?”</p><p> </p><p>The two looked over the screen for a moment before looking up at each other in realisation of their mistake. “That’s my intern, we’ve been looking for the solution for hours,” Tony said proudly.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I just really like science is all,” Peter said blushing at the Tony’s words. science this advanced is amazing.</p><p> </p><p> “Well, it’s a very extensive knowledge of genetic science to understand.” the doctor comments. </p><p> </p><p>Before he could respond Tony says “Oh, Peter, here’s your suit,” Tony says quickly, after remembering to give it to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you so much” Peter says taking his now repaired suit out of his mentor’s hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Not a problem Pete. Can I talk to you outside for a moment?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah sure.”</p><p> </p><p>Once outside the door Tony says “So about the kiss.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’m so sorry, if it made you uncomfortable, I don’t know what I was thinking.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony quickly reassures him “Don’t worry about it Peter, I really liked it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really” the teen says happily.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes really.” Tony chuckles.</p><p> </p><p>"One thing though, Can we keep it between us for now if the press got wind of me kissing my intern that is half my age there would be murder."</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah i understand don't worry. Peter smiles.</p><p> </p><p>You are a saint Peter Parker.</p><p> </p><p>"Can I do it again?” Peter asks blushing.</p><p> </p><p>"Do what again?"</p><p> </p><p>"Kiss you," the intern says going more red.</p><p> </p><p>Tony looks through to the lab to see the doctor focused on her work. Turning back, he says “Yes, you can.”</p><p> </p><p>Peter kisses him the second the words leave his mentors mouth. Until they pull back and hug for a bit.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you’d never be interested in me” Peter says in thought.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought the same about you, I just thought you liked me as your role model.”</p><p> </p><p>“Obviously not” Peter says walking back into the lab picking back up the suit and checks his watch “I should probably get going now.”</p><p> </p><p>“You should stay. We’re having a game night,” Tony told him and then turned to the doctor and says “You’re invited too Doc”.</p><p> </p><p>“Sadly, I have to decline I have to be in Moscow for a conference on nano emulsions as a delivery system as you know.” She responds.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you not ditch it?” Tony asks playfully.</p><p> </p><p>She laughs gently and says “Not all of us have someone else running our company’s now do we.”</p><p> </p><p>“I have you know I go to meetings too right Peter.” The billionaire loudly declares.</p><p> </p><p>“One of the times I was here you hid behind the desk so Pepper wouldn’t find you to remind you, you had one.” Peter laughs.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m hurt you would expose me like that Peter.” Tony says sarcastically while holding his heart. “So, you going to stay?” the genius asks again.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I mean I don’t want to intrude.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, really, it’s no big deal you are a part of the team remember. They loved having you here. Also, your room got finished a few days ago so you can check that out”</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, I will stay and I’ll check my room out.”</p><p> </p><p>“We have to stay and finish the project I’ll talk to you later,” Tony smiles. “F.R.I.D.A.Y. can show you where you room is.”</p><p> </p><p>Peter thanked them again and leaves, F.R.I.D.A.Y. guiding him to where his room is. </p><p> </p><p>As soon as he left Helen turns to Tony, “You weren’t very discreet outside the door.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I didn’t think you’d notice. I’m not to worried were good friends.”</p><p> </p><p>She just responds with a “Hmmhmm” and they go back to working on there work before she had to leave.</p><p> </p><p>After checking out his living quarters and dropping off his suit on the fresh new bed, Peter found himself alone on the couch in the common room. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Peter. I didn’t know you were here,” Scott said walking into the common area.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I got invited to game night later.” The younger man says happily.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, really? You gonna play in the Pictionary with us all?” Scott asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll play, but only if you want to get your ass kicked.”</p><p> </p><p>“Someone’s cocky. You’d have to beat us all first.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, please, this’ll be nothing. I have to have good drawing skills for schematics.”</p><p> </p><p>“Finally, some real competition,” Scott laughed. “Well other than Tony and Natasha.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t see you or Natasha being good at drawing,” Peter snarked. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m a great artist I have you know Mr Parker.” The older man says ruffling Peters hair getting up off the couch to go to the kitchen. “And for Natasha she says she was thought how to do it as part of her training but I think she likes to do it for fun.</p><p> </p><p>They talked for a while but eventually turned on a TV show, Scott managing to get his arm around Peter. The two of them sat like that for a bit until F.R.I.D.A.Y. insisted Scott got to his training session.</p><p> </p><p>He was soon joined by Bucky and Steve they greet themselves and sit on the couch to cuddle with each other.<br/>“What we watching Peter?” the blond asks.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a tv show I like it’s about geniuses, it’s called Scorpion.” Peter says happily. “Did you have a good lunch date?”</p><p> </p><p>“How did you know we were on a date? Were you stalking us?” Bucky joked.</p><p> </p><p>“No no Scott saw the note in the kitchen the one about if an alien invasion happens don’t call were on a date. Unless it’s really bad.” Peter blushes.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry Peter Bucky is messing,” Steve says.</p><p> </p><p>They all sit peacefully for a bit until Peter gets a message. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh no,” Peter whispered to himself, looking down at the message.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it?” Bucky asked.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s an alien invasion.” Peter says jokingly getting a laugh out of Bucky. “All jokes aside Ned broke his phone according to Mj.”</p><p> </p><p>“That really sucks.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know. But it all works out. His birthday is soon so Mj and I are going to get him a new one together as a big present.” Peter says putting down his phone.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s really nice of you,” Steve said.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, no it’s not. He just deserves it he’s been such a good friend to us. </p><p> </p><p>Bucky and Steve turned to look at each other in awe at the teen’s generosity knowing what the other is thinking. </p><p> </p><p>Through the episode peter kept looking at the couple cuddling with each other wishing he had that.</p><p> </p><p>Bucky must have noticed because next time Peter looked up, he gestured for him to join them.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure?” Peter asks. </p><p> </p><p>Bucky just nods and pulls him close. </p><p> </p><p>Steve whispers in a low voice so Peter can’t hear “You never usually like people other than me touching you.” </p><p> </p><p>He shrugs and whispers back “It just felt right.”</p><p> </p><p>Peter cuddled with them until Wanda came in and started cooking for the game night. Getting Peter to help with the sauce while she used her powers on the dough for the pizza.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow that’s so cool.” Peter says seeing the dough being twirled with the magic. “Do you cook much?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, all the time I love cooking plus take out it great but nothing beats homemade food.”</p><p> </p><p>Walking into the room Clint says exitedly “Yes, Wanda is making pizza.” Sitting down next to Peter. “Just wait till you try it Peter it’s the best.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t doubt it from what I see with her magic being involved.”</p><p> </p><p>After Clint got kicked out of the kitchen by Wanda because he kept eating the salami and the waiting time it to be cooked, they were finished getting the food and other side treats everyone started to come in and they all gathered on the couch and floor around the coffee table, deciding to start the night out just talking.</p><p> </p><p>“Before we play that game with the drawings the young spider must try lift up my hammer.” Thor announces and puts the hammer on the table.</p><p> </p><p>Getting up from where he was seated between Tony and Sam, Peter asks “So, I just try to pick it up?”</p><p> </p><p>The god nods.</p><p> </p><p>Peter grips the hammer feeling it lift up with ease, blinking at it in shock with it being off the table.</p><p> </p><p>The whole room was silent.</p><p> </p><p>Upon noticing Thor’s face Peter blushed. Putting the hammer down.</p><p> </p><p>Thor smiled at him “You’re worthy!” He yelled, pulling him into a tight hug.</p><p> </p><p>They all had a fun night of games. Peter, Tony, Scott and Natasha coming first in Pictionary to everyone’s dismay saying that their team was unstoppable.</p><p> </p><p>“I had an amazing time. I’m so glad I got to come,” Peter said as he was leaving.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re always welcome here. That’s one of the reasons we have a room set up for you,” Tony said.</p><p> </p><p>“Really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course. You’re a crucial member of this team Pete.”</p><p> </p><p>After he left to go to his room the guys on the couch, sigh at the quietness.</p><p> </p><p>Natasha, Steve and Wanda stood to clean up. Natasha shaking her head and Wanda laughing. “So, I’ve heard that some of you spent time with Peter today. </p><p> </p><p>“That he’s perfect,” Steve says while putting the dishes in the dishwasher.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s crazy smart,” Scott answered.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, like me smart but I already knew that,” Tony adds.</p><p> </p><p>“He is worthy,” Thor says pointedly.</p><p> </p><p>“Guy, we’re so fucked.” Scott says.</p><p> </p><p>“You guys totally are,” Wanda laughs.</p><p> </p><p>“He kissed me he has soft lips.” Tony says dropping that bomb on everyone.</p><p> </p><p>“No fair.” Clint says.</p><p> </p><p>“I mean you all know I’m none monogamous. So, if he wanted, he can go off with anyone of you he can and at that we aren’t even dating or anything it was just two kisses.”</p><p> </p><p>A series of two kisses erupted around the room and Tony smirks. Leaving the team saying how he is so lucky.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy new year!!! Thanks for reading. Who should Peter romance more?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sleeping Solider</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok so its a little more sexual than usual so idk how it is as for i never write that sort of stuff.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter walked into his room and called May to tell her that he would be staying in the tower for the night and that he’s not sure what time he would be back the next day. Since she knows he’s spider-man she understands and says “You’re an adult now I can’t control what you do?”</p>
<p>“I know but I know you’d still worry about me.” Peter responds.</p>
<p>After saying goodbye and goodnight to May he brushes his teeth in his room’s bathroom still amazed that this room was made for him. He gets changed for bed and gets into the comfortable bed. Drifting off to sleep almost straight way.</p>
<p>He woke up a couple of hours later panting. Another nightmare about being trapped under the rubble after Vulture took out the building. He has been having this recurring dream about suffocating and not being able to get out from the wreckage. He sighs and gabs his phone off the stand and stays there on his phone for about 30 mins and then decides to walk around the building.</p>
<p>Peter walks into the common room and goes straight into the kitchen and makes himself a tea.</p>
<p>Steve walks into the room in his running gear. “Peter? What’re you doing up?”</p>
<p>“Couldn’t sleep,” he mumbled while sipping his tea.</p>
<p>Steve sat down across the island from Peter.</p>
<p>“Um, would you care if I, asked you to do something?” Steve asked.</p>
<p>“Well, that depends on what you want to ask me.” </p>
<p>“I was wondering if you’d be able to wake Bucky for me? While I go for my run” </p>
<p>“Um why me,” he said awkwardly. “I more than likely look like a mess for anyone to be seeing me.”</p>
<p>Steve looked at the younger man for a moment “Peter, I don’t know if anyone’s told you this before, but you’re beautiful. And I don’t think Bucky would mind if you wake him up, I just wanted him to sleep for a bit more and he said last night not to leave him lie in.”</p>
<p>Peter blushes. “I am?” he says doubtfully and then says “Yeah I can wake him up for you after I drink my tea.”</p>
<p>“You are beautiful Peter,” Steve said seriously which makes Peter blush harder. Thanks Steve I appreciate it you look beautiful too.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Peter I appreciate it.” Steve says genuinely smiling. After a moment looking at Peter he says “I may go for my run now I’ll talk to you later?” he asks.</p>
<p>“Yeah, sounds good to me, Steve have a nice run I’ll talk to you later.”</p>
<p>After Steve leaves Peter drinks the rest of his tea and asks FRIDAY.  “Where is Steve and Bucky’s room?”</p>
<p>After getting the directions to the soldier’s room Peter knocks on the door and waits for a moment. He doesn’t get a response so he opens the door to find a sleeping Bucky.</p>
<p>Bucky time to wake up. When he doesn’t respond Peter goes to shake him. Only realising that the solider is shirtless when his hands hits the older man’s torso.</p>
<p>Before Peter could react, he’s flipped on to the bed with Bucky on top of him in his underwear. </p>
<p>Realising who woke him up, “Peter sorry I didn’t realise it was you. You kinda snuck up on me and I’m usually a light sleeper when people I’m not comfortable are around.”</p>
<p>Peter goes to respond but is distracted by how close Bucky’s face to his. He snaps out of his trance and says “Um Steve asked me to wake you up he is gone for a run.” </p>
<p>“I thought he’d wake me up and go with him.” </p>
<p>“Peter looks down to break how close there faces were and sees the soldiers toned body and looks back up to the mans face.</p>
<p>“Heh like what you see?” Bucky asks knowingly.</p>
<p>“I, I like your body Steve is a lucky man.” Peter blushes.</p>
<p>“I haven’t seen you in your underwear but I like your body too.”</p>
<p>“What about Steve?” Peter asks.</p>
<p>“Stevie would be jealous that he made you wake me up and not come with you himself.” </p>
<p>“Well in that case.” Peter says closing the gap between them and starts kissing the man on top of him. After a moment of kissing Peters hands roam the soldiers body feeling the strong muscles under his hands.</p>
<p>Bucky reluctantly pulls back and asks “Is this ok?”</p>
<p>“Yeah but can I get into just my underwear it seems unfair that your in yours.”</p>
<p>Bucky chuckles and says “Of course you can get into your underwear id be a mad man if I said no to that.”</p>
<p>Peter strips down to just his underwear with Bucky fixated on him. “You’re beautiful.”</p>
<p>Peter laughs and says “That’s what Steve said.” While blushing.</p>
<p>“At least I know my boyfriend isn’t blind.”</p>
<p>Peter gets on top of Bucky now and says “Or maybe both of you are blind you both are how old again?” Peter jokes.</p>
<p>“Well, if anyone didn’t think you are beautiful, they are.” Bucky says while his hands roam Peters’ body.</p>
<p>They kiss again and start making out.</p>
<p>Peter feeling confident he grinds himself into Bucky feeling his length against his in his underwear.<br/>
Bucky moans into Peters mouth and pulls him closer to him trying to get more body contact. They stay grinding each other making each other moan. </p>
<p>Suddenly Bucky’s phone goes off. They separate and the bigger man groans and answers the phone when he sees its Steve.</p>
<p>“Your awake I didn’t think Peter would be able to get you out of bed.” Steve says over the phone.</p>
<p>“Well about that I’m still in bed.”</p>
<p>“Oh?” Steve asks curiously.</p>
<p>Bucky chuckles and whispers to Peter if he could show Steve what he is seeing. Peter nods.</p>
<p>“Ok I’m putting on video call for a minute.” He presses the button and shows Steve both of them half naked in bed with Peter on top of him.</p>
<p>“Fuck.” A sweaty Steve says on the call. “Lucky you Buck.”</p>
<p>“I know Stevie. He has the softest lips to kiss.”</p>
<p>Peter blushes at that and asks “Are you not upset?”</p>
<p>Steve chuckles and says “No he’s not we have a non-monogamous relationship.”</p>
<p>“Oh ok good to know.” Is all Peter says.</p>
<p>“I’d love to stay and look at more of both your bodies but I’m going to finish my run. Goodbye Peter talk later and bye Buck love you.”</p>
<p>“Bye love you too Stevie.” After the phone hangs up Bucky notices the time is 7:30.</p>
<p>Why are you awake so early Steve goes for his run at seven and he asked you to wake me up?</p>
<p>Sighing Peter gets off of Bucky shrugs and says “I couldn’t get back to sleep.”</p>
<p>“How come?” Bucky asks seriously.</p>
<p>“Nightmares keep waking me up,” he admitted, feeling comfortable with Bucky to tell him.<br/>
“Ah I get you I’m prone to night terrors myself. Can I ask what you dream about?”</p>
<p>“Um well it’s about me getting suffocated under the building I got trapped under and I can’t get out and me dying.”</p>
<p>“Have you talked to anyone about this?” </p>
<p>Peter shrugs again and says “No I don’t want to worry anyone.”</p>
<p>“Trust me from experience it is better to talk about it with people. I mean I only told four people about my night terrors not including you. Steve, Shuri, Tony and my therapist.”</p>
<p>“You have a therapist?” Peter asks surprised.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I do so I would recommend asking Tony about it.”</p>
<p>“I’ll think about it.”</p>
<p>“Ill be here to talk to about it to if you’d like and if I’m over stepping tell me but if you have a nightmare when you’re here you can come down to our room Steve would be happy to share a bed with you to make you feel safe.”</p>
<p>Peter smiles “Thank you for the offer I might take up on it sometime.”</p>
<p>“Now, get some sleep.” The solider says pulling him in closer to cuddle with him.</p>
<p>“What about the dreams?” Peter asks into Bucky’s bare chest.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about them. I’ll be here the whole time.”. Bucky up pulled the blanket over them and says “Sleep well, Peter.”</p>
<p>“Goodnight, Bucky.” he mumbled sleepily drifting off to sleep.</p>
<p>Meanwhile Steve is walking back into the common room after his run and gets greeted by Clint saying to Scott. “I wonder what time Peter wakes up?”</p>
<p>Steve laughs “He’s already was awake.” He tells the men.</p>
<p>“Oh, where is he?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know if I should tell you.”</p>
<p>“Please.” Clint wines.</p>
<p>“Fine, he’s with Bucky that’s all I’m saying.”</p>
<p>“He is with Buckaroo lucky him.” Clint sighs.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, Clint I’m sure Peter will be interested in getting to know you on a more intimate level.” Scott says optimistically.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Protectin Ya</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter slowly waking up out of his slumber trying to get back to sleep because he hasn’t had such a good sleep and he was comfortable. He yawns them opens his eyes slightly thinking he could fall back to sleep. </p><p>“Have a good sleep?” he heard his human pillow asking. “No more sleep for me.” Peter mentally sighs.</p><p>Lifting his head up of Bucky’s chest only realising the man’s arm is around him and he had his phone in his hand.  “I did. I just wish I could sleep a bit more.”</p><p>Bucky chuckles and says “Well we can defiantly sleep some more later if your still around.” </p><p>“It’s the first time in a while I haven’t had a nightmare.”</p><p>“I’m just that good at protecting ya.”</p><p>“Oh, you taking all the credit then?” Peter jokes.</p><p>“Of course, I am.” Bucky says sarcastically back.</p><p>“Seriously though you did help a lot. Was I out long?”</p><p>“You were out a few hours. You missed Stevie he came in for a bit and can I just say you missed my sexy boyfriend taking off his workout clothes you missed out.” The bigger man says. “He joined in for a bit to keep me company and left not too long ago.”</p><p>“Sorry for keeping you occupied you probably have more important things to do than have me sleeping on you.”<br/>“You didn’t keep me from anything plus I had a small nap and I didn’t want to wake you and before you say anything in argument, I would have moved you if I didn’t want to be here.”</p><p>“Thanks for staying and protecting me while I slept Bucky.”</p><p>“It was a pleasure Peter. You hungry? I think food is being made.”</p><p>“I didn’t know you could read minds because food sounds amazing right now.”</p><p>“Well, I don’t have that power sadly but I do have the power to get you out of bed to get food.” </p><p>“How about breakfast in bed?” Peter groans.</p><p>The solider laughs “We have to get up Peter.”</p><p>Shortly after the pair gets dressed checking each other out in the process they are walking into the common area.</p><p>All eyes in the room turning to Peter entering with Bucky. Feeling self-conscious with the attention Peter runs his hand through his hair. “Good Moring all,” blushing when he realises it’s his first morning waking up to the team knowing him and he is in his bed clothes.</p><p>They all replied with their good mornings some moving to where Peter is now sitting.</p><p> </p><p>“So, Peter, got any plans for today?” Scott asks, sitting next to him breaking the younger out of his thoughts.</p><p> “No, I don’t have any set plans I might go down to the lab later with Tony or I might go out with my friends.”</p><p>“Clint and I were planning on going out to the café later if you want to come with us.”</p><p> “That sounds like fun but I don’t want to intrude on you and Clint.”</p><p>“I don’t mind myself since I asked and want you to come but I think you should ask Clint about it.” Scott says knowing Clint would be happy with the development.</p><p>“I’ll just eat and then I’ll go ask him.” After eating some of the food Sam made and the guys flirting with him. Peter goes looking for the archer. With the help of Friday, He finds him in the training area. Shooting some targets with his bow.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Clint can I ask something?” Peter says walking up to the man.</p><p>“Huh?” Clint says letting go of the arrow on the bow hitting a perfect bullseye. “I didn’t hear you come in. “What can I do for you Peter?” The man asks him getting closer to leaning on the table where he put down his bow.</p><p>“Um Scott said that you and him were going to the café.” </p><p>“Yeah, we are why?” Clint asks curiously.</p><p>“He asked me if I wanted to come so I’m asking if you’d like me to go because I don’t want intrude on your day.”</p><p>Genuinely smiling at the younger hero. “Yeah, defiantly you can come with us Peter. You wouldn’t be intruding at all.” </p><p>“Ok sounds good to me.”</p><p>After a moment of silence, the archer asks “Do you want to learn how to shoot an arrow from a bow? Since its early to pass the time until we go.”</p><p>“Yeah, sure but I will be terrible at it.”</p><p>“I doubt your that bad.” Clint chuckles. He grabs a few arrows and shows Peter what he needs to do. Peter just misses the target.</p><p>“Doubt you’d be any good that’s a great shot for a beginner.  “cut one thing your legs should be straight and your weight slightly forward, on to the balls of your feet. This will help your posture and improve your form.” </p><p>Peter tries to do it but does it wrong.<br/>“May I show you how to do it correctly?”<br/>Peter nods and Clint goes behind him getting close to him and moving Peters body into the correct position. He then wraps his arms around Peter directing the arrow at the bullseye. “Let go.” Clint says into Peters ear sending shivers down his spine. </p><p>Still holding Peters arm in place, he lets the arrow go and it hits the target.  “I did it.” Peter says excitedly turning to the older man. </p><p>Clint smiles wide and happily says “Yes you did. So, stop doubting yourself.”</p><p>They stay like that until Scott comes in to tell them its time to go out. Threatening that he will go without them. They eventually leave and get to the café. </p><p>“So, what do you want to get Peter?” Scott asks.</p><p>“I’m going to get myself a hot chocolate.”</p><p>“Oooo good choice I’ll get one of those too. What about you Clint?”<br/>“I’m just going to get a latte.”<br/>After they order they sit down Clint starts the conversation. “So, Peter how do you find being you with everyone without your suit?”</p><p>“Honestly a little stressful but everyone is really nice and I get on with most of them anyway. I guess I’m not used to it yet.”</p><p>“Stressful how?” The brunette asks.</p><p>Peter blushes and says, “Well em everyone is so attractive and I’m just me.”</p><p>“Well Peter you have nothing to worry about then because you are very attractive too.”</p><p>“I agree with Clint Peter. You are very attractive.” Scott says winking at the younger man.</p><p>Blushing even harder Peter says “I appreciate it you both are too.”</p><p>“Have you met the whole team yet out of costume yet?” Scott asks.</p><p>“Yes. Wait no I haven’t met the guardians, captain marvel, Black Panther and Steven Strange.”</p><p>“I don’t know about the cosmic friends of ours and the king but Strange should be in soon.” </p><p>“It will be nice to meet him outside of my suit.”</p><p>They chat for a while until they are done. They all walk back to the tower.</p><p>Getting into the tower Clint turns to his friend, “Scott I need to tell Peter something so we will be in a minute. </p><p>“Ok sure dude. I’m going to train.” Scott says walking in the kitchen’s direction instead. </p><p>“What do you need to tell me? Is everything ok?” Peter asks concerned.</p><p>“No, no nothing is wrong in fact it is great and you are to blame.”</p><p>“But I didn’t do anything?”</p><p>“I was in a pretty bad mood today before you came to the training area today and then you cheered me up. I’m not used to spilling my emotions like this but I just wanted to say thank you.”</p><p>“Aw Clint I’m so glad I cheered you up and no problem always.” Peter smiles.<br/>They both walk into the common area and Thor is just tapping slowly on his phone because his fingers are too big for the keys. Looking up at the pair he says. “Peter! Clint! I have great news.”</p><p>“Oh, what’s the news?” Clint answers back.</p><p>“We are having Chinese food. I’ve never had this so-called Chinese food before.”</p><p>“You will love it. Well, I think you will.” Peter says rubbing his neck.</p><p>“I think you will like it too.” Clint says winking at Peter taking away from his awkwardness.</p><p>“I hope you enjoy your Chinese food you’ll let me know how it goes yeah.” Peter says.</p><p>“I thought you were going to eat with us Peter.” Says the god looking a bit disappointed.”</p><p>“Oh, I just don’t want to over stay my welcome.”</p><p>“Nonsense, we want you here,” Thor objected.</p><p>“You are a big part of the team and everyone here likes you so don’t be thinking you’ll over stay your welcome.” Clint adds.</p><p>“Then in that case I’d love to stay,” Peter says happily when the door opens and Natasha comes running in looking alerted.</p><p>“Peter, I need your help right now its urgent.” She runs up close to him grabbing his arm and starts pulling him to the door.</p><p>“Do you need our help Nat?” Clint asks alert.</p><p>“No just Peter.” She shouts back.</p><p> </p><p>After a few moments Peter found himself, in Wanda’s room. “What’s wrong is everything ok? What’s so urgent?” Peter asks quickly.</p><p> “Relax nothing is wrong we just figured we’d steal you before the idiots do for the night,” Natasha laughs. </p><p>“Or before they start fighting each other to get to hang out with you first,” Wanda adds.</p><p> “Why would they be fighting to hang out with me?” Peter asks confused.</p><p> “Peter come on do you really not see what Wanda and I do?” Natasha asks exasperated.</p><p> “What am I mean to be seeing with the guys? Am I annoying them because I was told I am wanted here?”</p><p>“Well, its not that and you are wanted here. Do you want to tell the little spider or should I?” Natasha asks.</p><p>“I will they all are into you,” Wanda said.</p><p> “What do you mean by all of them? Like I know Tony does and Bucky and Steve but the others no.”</p><p> “He doesn’t see it. They are so obvious Peter just pay attention to them,” Wanda says.</p><p> “They aren’t though,” Peter said thinking they are trying to trick him.</p><p> “They so are,” Natasha said.</p><p> “Why would they be into me?” Peter asks half believing them and trying to catch them out.</p><p> “Peter, have you not seen yourself or something?” Wanda asks in shock at the question.</p><p> “You’re hot smart and cute at the same time,” Natasha says.</p><p> “But, but I’m just… I’m just me. I keep telling everyone that. I’m just like everyone else other than the fact I have superpowers.”</p><p> “Oh, Peter you aren’t like anyone else we have met even taking your powers out of the picture. The guys think so too I put my money on it,” Wanda says seriously.</p><p> “If you still don’t believe us that they like you and we’ll prove it to you. Tonight,” Natasha says confidently while Wanda nods.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading. I hope ya'll liked this chapter with Scott and Clint.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chinese Take Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know its been a while since I posted. College has been hectic lately.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Not knowing how to react to what Wanda and Natasha were saying about his team mates, Peter says to himself not to get his hopes up that the majority of the avenger’s team would be interested in him and would be happy to share him.</p><p>He left the room determined not to get himself hurt. After a few moments of walking in the hall he was immediately cornered by Tony. “Peter! Just the person I was looking for.” Peter smiled “Come with me.”</p><p>Peter followed him instinctively trusting his mentor. Suddenly he finds himself surrounded by machine parts. “No way how did I not know there’s a smaller robotics lab here?” He looked amazed at all the machines and parts.</p><p>“I thought you’d like it in here.” Tony smiles at the young man.</p><p>“Tony this place is awesome,” Peter smiles wide. </p><p>Tony loved having that effect on Peter. “It’s one of my favourite places. It’s got good machines in here and no one else knows about it. Not even Bruce. “</p><p>“Why are you showing me this then if it’s your quite place?” Peter asks.</p><p>Tony took a minute to think. “I just wanted somewhere you could go other than your room to get away from everyone and so you can have your own lab like Bruce and I have.” </p><p>Peter looks at Tony with so much an appreciation. “I don’t deserve this Tony,” Peter says while his eyes start to water out of happiness.</p><p>Realising Peters tears of joy Tony opens his hands for Peter to hug him. Apricating the gesture peter hugs the man instantly. “Thank you so much Tony. I wish I was able to give you anything close to this.”<br/>“Peter you don’t owe me anything I’m just lucky to have you in my life.” Tony smiles and kisses his intern’s head.</p><p>Before Peter could say anything, Tony asks “Peter I’ve been meaning to ask you something?”</p><p>“Oh? What is it?” Peter asks a little concerned.</p><p>“It’s nothing bad my little spider I just wanted to ask you if you would date me and before you answer I am not sure if you know this about me but I am non monogamous.”</p><p>“My answer will probably be the same but what does non monogamous mean again?”</p><p>“It means we will be dating but could still have sex with other people and we can become polyamorous if we decide that,” Tony smiles knowing Peter would like the thought.</p><p>“That would be amazing and I’d love that Tony. So yes of course I’ll date you and just to be clear it’s not because you’re my boss and I feel pressured and not because we can have sexual relationships with other people too.”</p><p>Tony genuinely smiles at the confession and pulls the young man into a slow kiss. “thanks for clarifying,” the genius laughs.</p><p>“Does that make us boyfriends?”</p><p>“Yeah, if you want to be that is.”</p><p>“Defiantly I want to be your boyfriend,” Peter says happily. “But why do you want to be with me?</p><p> “What do you mean why?”</p><p>Looking a little embarrassed Peter says “Well I’m me and you’re one of the smartest people on earth and you’re picking me.”</p><p>“Well, I find you quite fascinating and you can actually keep up with me. Really just one of the smartest I’m hurt Tony frowns playfully.</p><p>“Fine you’re the second smartest person on earth,” Peter jokes making Tony gasp.</p><p>“Why not first?”</p><p>“Well Steve has super intelligence so he can give you a run for your money,” Peter jokes.</p><p>“He might but come on I don’t think Capsickle would be able to understand thermogenetics.”</p><p>The pair had a two-hour discussion about their blossoming relationship and what they could do in there non monogamous relationship and they talked about thermogenetic science too since Tony brought it up. The relationship discussion included Peter being able to cuddle and have sex with other people as long as they told each other about the other. </p><p>It was only interrupted when Pepper called Tony in a fuss about being later for a meeting that was mandatory. He left kissing peter on the cheek and then rushing off to the meeting. </p><p>After a bit of checking the lab out Peter leaves and goes into the hallway checking his phone and smiling when he reads a text from his new boyfriend saying that the meeting is so boring. Distracted by his phone Peter walks into Scott and before his spider sense kicked in it was too late the pair tripped and the younger man landed on top of the older. Scott instinctively wrapping his arm around him.</p><p>“Oh my god. I’m so sorry,” Peter blushed looking down at the man.</p><p>“Believe me, I’ll be always ok with you being on top of me,” Scott says to himself.</p><p>“What was that I didn’t quite hear you?”</p><p>“Oh, nothing it was nothing. I was just looking for you we’re ordering the Chinese food now so we are making a list for our order,” says Scott with Peter still sitting on top of him with his arm still around Peter.</p><p>Peter smiled, “I think I’ll have satay chicken I love the peanut taste to it and what’s Thor getting?”</p><p>“I’m not sure he was asking if he could get more than one and he wants to try all the Midgard food,” Scott laughs stopping when he looks into Peters eyes.</p><p>After a moment he realises he’s been staring and he says “Um can I get up now buddy I have to go get my suit because Tony wants me to check if one of the machines, he is working on.</p><p>“Oh yes sorry,” Peter says getting up off the man reluctantly. </p><p>Smiling at peter Scott says “I got to go but see you in the common room.”</p><p>“I’ll see you there.” Peter smiles back.</p><p>Peter decided to spend some time in his room while he waited for the food. After a few moments F.R.I.D.A.Y is notifying him that the food was here and that he should go to the common area. The second he leaves his room his spider sense warns him of an incoming person. “Whoever it is I have spider sense remember.”</p><p>He hears a sigh “You said you wanted proof that the men on the team are interested in you?” Wanda says opening Peter’s bedroom door and walking in and sitting on his bed.</p><p>“Hey!” Peter yelps then sighs admitting defeat “Yeah I did and do want proof.” </p><p>“Great, here’s the plan we came up with. All you have to do is cuddle up to whoever you want. We watch their reactions on the tapes later,” Natasha says leaning up against the door.</p><p>Peter’s eyes widened with the spies’ plan, “I can’t do that!”</p><p>“And why not?” Wanda asks getting up questionably.</p><p>“What if you’re wrong? And I am well I promised I wouldn’t say.”</p><p>“I’m never wrong,” Natasha scoffs and says “And don’t worry about your boyfriend, Tony might get turned on watching you flirt with other men. I was an agent on a mission with him when the Whiplash was around so I know things about him that most people don’t.”</p><p>Shocked with the revelation and the fact that she figured out he was dating Tony “How did you even know me and Tony were in a relationship and hypothetically speaking if Tony did get turned on by that are you 100% positive, they like me? I don’t want to make a fool of myself”</p><p>“Well, I didn’t know until you just told me and I’ve never been surer in my life that the guys would be interested in you,” </p><p>“You’re really not messing with me about them or Tony are you because I don’t know?”</p><p>“We would never mess with you,” Wanda says with a smile. </p><p>“Peter were the spiders on team with name. Anyway, us spiders and Wanda stick together.</p><p>Peter nods and sighs “I should really do this?”</p><p>“Go get them like that tiger got your suit,” Natasha winks, opening the door and leaving with Wanda.”</p><p>After a few moments of thinking he moves after them. “You can do this. You’re Spider-Man for god’s sake. I got this. If it goes bad, I can just say it was a joke. I got this,” They heard his mantra under his breath. Right before he entered, he hears a sigh and sees Tony.</p><p>Seeing his boyfriend’s anxious demeanor “What’s wrong Pete?”</p><p>Peter debates telling him for a moment then speaks without taking a breath, “Well Wanda and Natasha told me all the guys liked me and that I should cuddle up to them to see if they like me that way and I want to know so that’s ill stop if that makes you uncomfortable but Natasha also said she would think you’d fine it hot.”</p><p>Before Peter could speak any more Tony stops him “That’s because its true and of course Peter I’d find that hot. I can be clingy sometimes I won’t lie but means more chances for multiple sexual partners and cuddle sessions the morning after. We talked about this earlier but thank you for telling me.” Tony smiles kisses him and goes into the room without a response from the younger.</p><p>Feeling somewhat relieved Tony would find it hot and that Tony believes they like him he walks into the room.</p><p>It’s now or never. Peter took a deep breath. Moving on autopilot, he was walking over to Thor. And before he chickened out, he sits down on the god’s lap.</p><p>Peter thought he was gonna scream when he sees Thors confused face but relaxes a bit at Thors smile and then when he shifts to make them both more comfortable. He felt a chin rest on his shoulder.</p><p>Peter what should we try first? The god whispers.</p><p>Everyone got their food and after that Peter remembers eating his food and Thors excitement for all the food he got and him sharing it with Peter. He was happy the whole night and when he looked over at Tony he just smiled and winked at Peter making the younger smile even more.</p><p>As Peter leaves to go to his bedroom he expects to see the pair of avengers in his room.</p><p>“Told you they liked you.” Wanda says with a smirk.</p><p>“I know you think you see something but it really doesn’t prove anything.” Peter sighs in denial.</p><p>Natasha rolls her eyes and speaks. “F.R.I.D.A.Y. play the footage I asked you to record on the TV.”</p><p>Looking at the video on the screen he sees himself walking up to Thor and sitting down in his lap. He sees Thor looking around to the other guys in the room in confusion. It quickly turns into a wide smile when Peter looks at him.</p><p>“There’s no evidence there only the fact that Thor smiled because I sat on his lap.”<br/>Wanda raises an eyebrow at him leaving his words sink in.</p><p>Blushing Peter says “Well um maybe it does prove Thor does but not the others.” He argues.</p><p> “F.R.I.D.A.Y. replay it. This time look at the others,” Natasha said.</p><p>Peter watched the same video but looking at the others. When Thor looks at Bucky in confusion and he winks then sits and cuddles into his boyfriend and for the others they looked jealous except Tony who was smirking and picking up his food and putting it on his lap to hide how hot he found the image but imaging it without clothing.</p><p>“They actually like me?” Peter says in disbelief.</p><p>“That’s what we’ve been trying to tell you,” Wanda said.</p><p>“What do I do?”</p><p>“Whatever you want,” the agent says.</p><p>“Really?” He asked.</p><p> “Really. Go out there right now and take the first one you see right to your room and then do it again tomorrow.”</p><p> “Nat! I can’t, do that.”</p><p>“Why not?  Peter, do you not want to do it?” Wanda asked.</p><p>“Well, yeah I do,” he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.</p><p>“Then go for it.” Wanda says leaving the room with Nat to leave him think about the possibilities.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading i hope you enjoyed it.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks so much for reading. Let me know if there's any mistakes with spelling. I would appreciate it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>